My Savior my Lover
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: AU After knowing that she will become the wife of Pharaoh Yami, who basically abuses her, Teana tries to kill herself. But along the way she finds that even though she belongs to Yami, her heart belongs to someone else YugiTea


****

Author's Notes: O.o don't know why I did this but I just had to! I got this from a dream I had recently and I couldn't stop thinking about it!!! *Looks for a wall to bash on* So my friend suggested that I write it down so... yeah... erm... uh... anyways flame me if you want cuz I deserve it and have a nice day!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi? No there for I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh SO STOP STALKING ME FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DARN LAWYERS!!!! *Grabs mallet for later use*

****

My Savior, My Lover

Footsteps echoed the dark, quiet palace. The lights of the torches placed along the hallways dim and the small flames flickering and dancing revealing little of the interior of the palace. A small feminine figure dashed through the hallway, her body glowing because of her white linen clothing reflected by the torch's' blazing flames. 

Her sight fogged by tears she ran as fast as she could heading towards her chamber. With both of her hands she pushed the doorway, entering in the shadowy room. She collapsed to the ground on her knees. Griping her arms to herself and closing her eyes she shook as her tears rolled down on her face. 

"Why of all things is this happening to me?" she cried profusely. There was no way would she want to live through this, she wanted to die... and she wanted to die now. For the longest time she had always wanted to commit suicide but every time she tried she would always get second thoughts... but after all this... killing herself seems like the only sanctuary that she has left... 

Looking up at the balcony before her, she wiped the translucent tears from her eyes and got up heading towards it. 

Nervously she peered over the balcony she gulped not realizing that she was she up that high! She could feel her stomach doing back flips and her hands sweaty as she grasped the rail. 

"Come on dammit," she cursed to herself in Egyptian, "You've been planning this for a long time, there's no turning back now." She closed her eyes, inhaling she climbed on top of the rail. Soon it will be all over for her. Her pain... her torture... everything. 

"Ok... maybe not that high but maybe enough to kill me," she said as she moved a bit to the side as she placed both of her feet on the ground behind the handrail. 

The gust of wind gently passed through her as she stood on top of the rail of the balcony. She shuddered as the coldness of the breeze prickled her skin. Blowing away her brown locks, revealing her tear-stained face. 

"Perfect," she said as she looked down at the ground below her with a small smile, finally she could actually die in peace. She looked at the bruise on her left lower arm. No more will she have to stand the Pharaoh's violent temper or any of his beatings. Nobody really knew she was beaten up by him, her servants applied paint on her as if decorating her body to cover the bruises on her. 

With every part of her body and soul she hated Pharaoh Yami deeply. She hated how he lusted over her, only over her body and not her mind. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? There were other women, other concubines that he had to go to but no he wanted more of her 'service' in his bed. Unfortunately she was his favorite for a long time and now the worse was to come... he was going to make her his wife. 

Oh Ra how she hated him!! She was meant nothing to him but a trophy to show off proudly and vainly adorning her with jewelry and other decorative trinkets, a 'thing' that he could use and throw away, practically a slave for his bidding. How long must she continue to live putting up with this? 

Besides no one would ever care about her right? Who would ever care that some mistress of the Pharaoh tried to kill herself jumping out of the balcony. No one would care, no one would miss her. If she died there would be someone else to replace her, she wasn't any different or important to anybody in this world. So why not cut to the chase and end it quickly then, it would probably be less of a hassle for someone else. It wouldn't matter if she died, it would never matter...

For one last breath she inhaled, closing her eyes to not look down she jumped down from the balcony to end her misery...

~*~*~*~

"Er... may Osiris damn them to the underworld!" The young Prince snapped. His body ached all over chasing after those troublemakers at the village with Jounochi. 

"I swear I'm getting older by the minute of the hourglass!" The tri-colored Egyptian complained touching the sore part of his shoulder. While he was running after them he accidentally scraped that part of his shoulder, "Oh well it's a small price to pay, better than being stuck all day in the palace." 

Yugi was just a prince so his life of wealth was particularly a bore. Following the rules set by his older brother Yami, expected to have the responsibilities of a royal, and being educated by Yami's old tutor Simon Muran. So basically the only thing he only thing he could do to make his dull life interesting was by disguising himself as a low commoner and secretly sneak away from the palace so that he could go to his friends Jounochi and Honda. As long as nobody knows about this, he didn't have to face any troubles or any punishment from his brother. 

Now that it was still dark outside, no one would see him coming into the palace though still he had to be careful just in case someone was still awake in the dead of night. However right now he could care less as long as he could go back to his chamber and get some decent sleep for a while... and maybe some herbs for his aching body. 

Yugi was at the ripe age of 18, the perfect time to marry however he didn't care anything about that or anything involved with marrying. Rather unlike his bother, who had practically a harem full of concubines, he preferred to stay away from them as possible. 

Ah, hence another reason why he couldn't stand staying at the palace, having all those women trying to lure and seduce him. 

Maybe it was probably because of his resemblance to his older brother except his brother had eyes of crimson while he had purple eyes and a personality obviously much different than his brothers. Or maybe it was because that he had grown taller over the years, though not as tall as his brother, and his muscles broader. 

At any rate he was sick of them! Even if he did wanted them, it was forbidden to touch them since they all belonged to his brothers. Anyone who touches them had to pay the consequences with their own life. Though there were no rules against him in having couple of his own, he was still set against it all. 

He turned his head side to side looking around just in case anybody was around. It was the new moon that night so he couldn't really see anything that clearly out in the courtyard. 

Reluctantly he took couple of steps out into the courtyard and then...

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

As if it can't get any worse, hearing a girl's shriek he looked up to find where it came from and just an instance he found himself on the ground with a pain on his back that he had never felt before...

~*~*~*~

"Oof!" With all her courage she had finally jumped off from the balcony. But wait... why wasn't she feeling any pain when she landed? Was she now dead? She still felt like as if she was still alive... and why was the floor soft? She opened her eyes to see what was the 'soft thing' that she landed on...

Angrily cursed to herself. Had Ra sent a man to prevent her from committing suicide? Oh how cruel the Gods are!! Hearing the man beneath her grumbling something she quickly got off of him and muttered, "Sorry, I fell." 

Ignoring the pain on his back, Yugi got off from the ground and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "It's all right," he said absentmindedly and then stopped to get his mind to realize what she had just said. "Wait did you just-"

"Don't try to stop me!" She snapped, her voice had a venomous tone and she held a cold glare. 

She turned and ran away from him bursting into angry tears. As if things were hard enough for her, now someone else knows of what she was about to do. She headed back upstairs to her chamber... to the balcony. 

'Soon it will be all over...'

~*~*~*~

Yugi just stood there watching her go, not knowing what to do until his mind came back into reality. 

'Why in the name of Anubis are you standing there for? That girl's trying to kill herself!'

Despite of the darkness he ran after her, following the sound of her footsteps. He then found himself in a dim room, simple and plain with a bed shaped as an awning canopy with simple decorative symbols on the bedpost and couple other frivolous things. He could see a small torch hung on the desolate corner of the room. 

"Stop!" Yugi grabbed her hand behind her before she could advance any further toward the terrace. 

She stopped where she was and turned around, exposing who she was in the small light. 

'Oh its just one of my brother's mistresses,' Yugi thought audaciously. He looked at her carefully. She seemed remarkably appealing and attractive despite of the tears ruining her delicate features as they streamed down her rosy cheeks.

'Blue eyes... those were rare here in Egypt,' he thought. He didn't knew anyone else besides the high priest Seth to have those eyes. Since because she had no paint on her anymore, he could easily see the bruises and old scars on her body... 

"Did he do this to you?" He asked with a tone of concern. She nodded quietly not wanting to say anything about the inflictions. He had heard rumors of the beatings of the mistresses but he never knew if it was true, though he had no power whatsoever to do anything to stop his lust driven brother. 

Gently with his other hand, Yugi brushed his fingers over the old bruise, she grimaced. No it wasn't because that it still hurt... but the remembrance of what Yami did to her that night was what that overwhelmed her to cringed.

"I've heard things of what the Pharaoh did with the concubines, but I wasn't sure whether it was a rumor or the truth" he said quietly. He looked up to meet her face, "Were you really 

trying to kill yourself?"

"Yeah so what if I did?" she retorted. 

"Does anybody else know of this?" he asked.

"Why are questioning me, are you that eager to know such thing?" she pulled her arm from 

his hold and took couple steps away from him, "Besides why would you care? You're just a low mere commoner!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Yugi said remembering of what he was still wearing, he removed his brown cloak to reveal himself as the crowned prince still wearing of his royal garments underneath...

DaWiofFaith: "Good grief I'm not continuing it!! I feel so tainted writing this! @_@ I was watching the Mummy before I slept and dreamed this, no wonder why."

Talia: "Yeah I hope you don't continue it!!"

ViolinGirl92: "You people are such pessimists! My gawd!"

Yami: *clenches his teeth* "YOU MADE ME ABUSIVE??!! 

Teana: "YOU MADE ME A CONCUBINE???!! 

DaWiofFaith: *nervous laugh* Heh come on you guys, you know I would never want to make you... ACK!

Yami and Teana: *are busy strangling her*

Talia: "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Yugi: "Do I get Tea in the end?"

Everyone except DaWiofFaith who's now unconscious: O.O

Yugi: *nervous* "Er did I just said that out loud?"

ViolingGirl92: *sweatdrops* "Anyways bye and leave a review for comment or a flame to snap her back to reality!!"


End file.
